The Hill
by Rabbireal-life
Summary: A story that will be unforgettable, a story that will grow as I grow, a story that's everything you want in a journey. Very mature content, but isn't that just life? Join Chase Hill as he finds out what life is. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Background

Disclaimer: I don't not own Pokémon and never will.

Chapter 1:

**Authors Notes &amp; Background**: Hey guys and gals, this is my first fan-fiction and I plan to make it a continuous work. As I grow as a writer, so will this story. I have no direction in this, only that it will be an epic of a single hero written in the perceptive of himself on a nightly journal. Hopefully I will put out a chapter a week but with Passover Week coming up I don't know yet. The story itself will be set in the pokéverse (obviously) but with stark similarities to our culture, religion, and geography. Also there is a lot more realism than the anime. Even though I loved the show as a kid I still wish that as the original viewers grew older that they would have had progression in the maturity level of the plot and content. But eh, anyways the planet this story will be set in will be one in which when the new world (the Americas) was discovered it was actually the Kanto region. Instead of native americans, there was a civilization far beyond its time in scientific advancements that had no need to look out over the ocean. As the eastern world meets the Kanto region and there religion and culture start to intermingle, people begin to realize the world is bigger than what was perviously thought.

The creatures known as Pokémon soon told hold of the hearts of the pioneers that came to the new world and through treaties and exports of creatures that made life so wonderful for there human companions, there begin a new era of peace in the year 1948 after the horrors of World War Two and the blessing of the creation of Israel. Before the war that ended all wars (WW2), from a small family of Jews in the Venetian ghetto in 1930 a young man by the name of Yosef Hillel was given a vision from G-d to take his family and move to Kanto in an instant. Barely slipping by the secret police of the nazi party he managed to escape Italy with his life, but not his family. They were gunned down by nazi extremist as to be made examples out of. Yosef came to Kanto and his name was changed to Joseph Hill in order to make adaption to this new culture easier. He met a beautiful young women named Madelyn two weeks after he got off the boat in Vermilion, after learning of her Jewish background that find comfort in what great similarities they have and soon get married. Leading the life of a rabbi with a barren wife, Joseph and Madelyn pray for a child fervently. In 1965, when Joseph turns 50 he is shocked to find his wife pregnant. Nine months later Gary Hill was born into the world. Gary Hill marries the new Stephanie Hill at age 26 and has two children, one 9 months later and another one 5 years later, posthumous. 1997—a child is born to a widow, the child's name, Chase, the late Mr. Gary Hill was killed in a terrible accident 2 months earlier, stunned of how late in the pregnancy this was the widow moves to the country side in order to escape her reality. In the small town of Pallet one warm spring night our story takes place with our hero opening his new journal.


	2. Chapter 2 -Lucas-

*A dark and stormy night, a family in a cozy house outside southern Kanto*

"What is that in your mouth son!"

"Nothing mom geez."

"Are you dipping?"

"What's it matter to you mom? I'm old enough, just graduated high school, I'm almost 18."

"So what now that your "old" you think can do anything you want?"

"No its not that, I'm mature enough to have my own life."

"Like hell you are!" Lighting strikes and lights up the dark room, inside you see a single mother and her son starring at eachother from across the room. Thunder soon rolls in and silences the fight between the two. They both look out the window to see a tree split in half by lightening. The fire around the branches lights up the night as they both panic. The son gets up and runs past the mother and out of the house.

"Lucas!" The son shouts as a blue dog-like pokemon dashes to the tree.

The blue dog-like creature runs and squats under the base of the falling fiery tree. A blue arua eminates from the palms of the creature as it trys its best to change the course of the tree. "LU-CAR-IOOOOO!" With a burst of enegry the Lucario throws the tree aside away from the house but the other branch races down to the ground and falls on top of him.

"Lucario no!" The son screams as the runs over to the injured beast. The fire consumes the ground around him but he cares nothing for his on safety. Frantically the son tries to pry the burning limb off the beast. As fire climbs up the limb the Lucario shoves the son away. The son watches in horror as the beast is consumed by the fire. The destructive light shimmers in his eyes as tears build up. The old Lucario makes no sound, only pleased that his actions saved his late masters house which his master built by hand for his wife and son. The mother drags her son away from the fire as he fights to go back and save his fathers beloved pokemon all the while knowing its too late.

Sirens and flashing lights grow closer and closer as the sons vision goes blurry and then black.

*Inside a hospital at day break*

"Doctor, nurse! Oh doctor is son okay?." Asks the worried mother with bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and stress.

"He'll be fine ma'am, we had to sedate him and he's still suffering from shock. He's awake now if you'd like to see him."

"Yes please. Oh my baby."

"Now ma'am I have to warn you, he woke up screaming and we dont know if was from the pain of the burns or shock of waking up somewhere else, but he hasnt said a word yet. Just keep that in mind."

"Just let me see my baby."

"Yes ma'am. This way."

In a white room, a bed sits quietly in the middle, amoungst the beeps and hums of machinery and a son of a loving mother sits and stares into the sons name is Chase Hill and this is his story.

Why? I think to myself Why couldnt I be the one to get stuck under that tree? I raise my hands to see them wrapped in bandges. Why couldnt i have saved him! If he wouldnt have pushed me away I could have pulled it off him! I looked at my hands again. Or died with him...he was like a father to me...I hear mummers coming down the hallway. Yeah thats my mom coming to tell me that I killed my only father figure by doing nothing. I wonder if I pulled out one of these cords if it would kill me. No I'm probably not that lucky.

"There he is ma'am, he's sat like that since he's been awake." The doctor says calmly as the mother, also named Stephanie Hill, comes busting in almost before the doctor could open the door.

"Oh my baby!" She screams as she embraces me. Ofcourse I didnt hug her back. The pain couldnt have been worse but I also couldnt feel I thing emotionally. "Are you okay? How bad does it hurt?" I didnt answer. "I understand your not going to talk, but someones here to see you that might make you talk."

My eyes widened as I saw who came in the room. My uncle, Rabbi Mark Hill, a short and hairy man with wise eyes, thick hair, and bushy eyebrows covered with thin framed glasses. The only man that could beat me in chess, not including Lucas. A well known Rabbi and pokemon professor.

"Hey little yehudi. Heard you were hurt and thought you'd want some company." Rabbi says as he ruffled my hair, yeah it hurt but I still grinned.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." As mom was turning around I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, my god it hurt and im pretty sure I whimperred but no onesaid anything. She smiled and went to leave. Before she went to leave I sat up and asked,

"Did Lucas make it?" She left without saying anything. I looked to Rabbi for answer as he always had one.

"Wanna play chess yehudi? He said as he smiled, this is the only way he could talk on a personal level. Maybe because the silence between turns gave him time to think of his next words or maybe because he needed something to do with hands or maybe he just loved chess. Either way I moved over to the table next to the window and took a seat, he took the one infront of me and set up the chess board. The chess board was lit up by the risining sun.

"Your move yehudi, you know what I love?"

I moved. "What is that?"

He made a mirroring move. "The sun rise, because it'll always happen."

I moved my knight. "So will death..."

He again mirrored my move. "So will life."

I thought for a second of what to move, maybe the long pause was more about what to say. I moved my rook. "Is Lucas okay?"

"Lucas, what do you really want to know about Lucas? You ask if he's okay but is that what you really want to know?"

A couple moves pasted before I answered. "Yes, thats all I care about."

"Well yehudi, we both know that God isnt a pokemon. But nontheless he cares for everything he's created, I can say that he is okay."

I knew what he meant. I was so shocked I didnt know what to say but I already knew he was dead. What rabbi said really put my mind at ease though. I moved.

"Check mate yehudi. I win again." He reached in his pocket and dropped a piece of paper, rolled up with a broken seal on it. "Your father, left me this I think you need to read it."

I unrolled the paper and read it to myself as my uncle got up and left.

To my brother,

Well I didnt outlast you, like always you were the last. You know I love you and ask of you to things. Go to my Lucario, if he survives, and take what he gives you, if my son survives give him that at what time you see fit. I love you Mark, always know that short man.

Well, I wonder what it is? "Rabbi? Where you at?"

"Coming!" A voice echoed from the hallway. Slowly the door opened and Mark's head poked out. "Did you read it?"

"Yeah what do you have behind your back?" I said with wide eyes.

"Your pokedex and your very own trainer card!" He revealed them and my face lit up and then dimmed.

"Thank you Rabbi but I dont have a pokemon."

"You mean you didnt have a pokemon, im a professor so I can legally issue one, didnt you know that?" He said curiously.

"Well I didnt want to be rude and ask for one." I replied sheepishly.

He laughted and ruffled my hair. "Be more blunt, you're going to be trainer after all and having a Riolu is meant for only strong trainers." Then a blue blur ran into the room and jumped into my arms.

"RIOLUU!" My eyes teared up, half from the pain, and the other half because of the joy of having another "Lucas".

"So I know you're going name him, so whats it going be?" He said with a smug grin.

I looked at the little Riolu that was licking my face and knew. "Lucas."


End file.
